A Taste of Apple
by Atemusluckygal
Summary: [ALG's 10th ANNIVERSARY FICTION with illustrations!] Téa, now a second year student at the Julliard school, is becoming the dancer she always wanted to be. Meanwhile, Atem is given a second chance to live a normal life, and his work coincidentally takes him to New York City. Two old friends pave a new path, share a new destiny. Post canon, Vanish/Revolutionshipping. Atem x Téa/Anzu
1. Cross-Country Crush

Illustration (linkyiwakura): Search "Cross country Crush - Collab" by linkyiwakura on deviantart

Deviantart fiction (pleasenoyaoi): Search "A Taste of Apple / Chapter 1: Cross-Country Crush" by pleasenoyaoi (that's me!) on deviantart

 **Disclaimer I: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!.**

 **Disclaimer II: Any reference to New York and/or the Julliard School or their respective facilities, locations, attractions, businesses, figures, or anything else you recognize associated with New York are completely real and geographically accurate. I will specify at the foot of each chapter.**

 **Disclaimer III: All illustrations accompanying this text were solely created and owned by linkyiwakura.**

An author's note:

Hello, fellow Revolutionshipper/Vanishshipper/general Yu-Gi-Oh fan! Welcome to the launch of my 10th anniversary project! It has been 10 years today that I've had an account on this site, and I'd like to celebrate with you with a really cool new story!

This passion project of mine is a collaboration with deviantartist linkyiwakura, who is an amazingly talented artist with whom I've had the pleasure of working with to bring this fiction to you! We have been carefully planning this project for several weeks and we're very proud of the result. Since neither of us live in New York (though I live in America and have visited a couple times), we both have done a lot of detailed research to make everything as real and conceivable as possible. We want our readers/watchers to be fully immersed in the story, as if they were standing in the heart of New York City, experiencing every event with our two beloved main characters, Atem and Téa, as they embark on a long-winded journey to each other's hearts.

At the top of the page of each chapter, I will provide a search guide to linkiwakura's upload of the corresponding illustration in full size, as well as my account with the deviantart version of the fiction. Please favorite and follow linkyiwakura as well; her artwork is absolutely stunning, as you can tell!

Please enjoy, and don't forget to review, favorite, and follow! Please also add this story to your communities so others can enjoy as well!

ALG

* * *

 **A Taste of Apple  
** Chapter 1: Cross-Country Crush

Written by Atemusluckygal  
Illustrated by linkyiwakura

 _"_ _ **Airport policy requires that all baggage must be supervised at all times..."**_

The stock female voice crooned the same announcement over the intercom at regular five minute intervals, maintaining the mundane atmosphere that seemed to always accompany waiting to fly out of a large city airport. There were no seats available at the gate, so Atem opted to sit on his suitcase, leaning against the wide window view of the runway, as he waited to board the plane to the JFK International Airport, New York.

Atem looked over the hard copy of his schedule for his week stay in Manhattan. It looked considerably sparse for an emcee, considering how important everyone made him out to be, being the reigning Duel Monsters champion and all that. He had to stay at the venue for the duration of the day's battles, which stretched to long hours, but his actual speaking time was very minimal, which relieved him.

Despite the nature of his past life as a leader and patriarch, Atem wasn't a man who typically favored large crowds, especially reading a bland script into a booming PA system for them all to cheer over. But it was a living, and a good one. He was fortunate. Since every major duel he had fought had much more riding on his victory than a champion crown or a rare card or a prestigious reputation, he hardly—if ever—noticed the press following his every public duel. There were dozens of headlines about him that he never read. Atem often wondered what sort of international gaming culture he'd unknowingly cultivated just by being the "chosen one", an old spirit of an ancient king displaced in modern society, condemned with the responsibility of keeping the modern world safe from power-hungry fanatics with supernatural powers and insatiable hunger for destruction. He wondered if that was why Seto Kaiba was so hellbent on winning the Game King title back-having the favor of the press was infinitely more important to him than Atem.

His phone beeped, bringing him back to the gate floor. He opened the message to find the confirmation number for the driver scheduled to pick him up from JFK and take him to the hotel. Minutes later, he received another confirmation number, for a different driver, regarding his arranged ride to the arena the next morning, giving him roughly an hour at the venue to prep for the unveiling of the tournament finalists. Technology is incredible. Atem wondered if he would ever get used to it.

After boarding, Atem took his seat by the window in first class, sinking contentedly in the recliner chair. This was all a bit too extravagant for his standards, but the tournament manager insisted, and he did appreciate the extra leg room and obscurity from the other passengers. With about five minutes to takeoff, he sent a final text:

"On the plane. See you tomorrow night?"

A reply came promptly. "Yes! Have a safe flight. Can't wait to see you!"

Atem smiled as he put his phone away, only distantly listening to the pilot's welcome over the intercom.

 _Téa hasn't changed a bit_ , he thought.

* * *

Anxious. Excited. Nervous. Sick with butterflies. Téa could hardly contain herself.

She hadn't seen Atem since he left them all... and by the time he mysteriously returned, she was already concluding her second term at the Juilliard School, the most prestigious performing arts school in America and among the most esteemed in the world. Advancing her dancing skills had changed her in many ways-not just in dance but in her confidence, and she wondered if Atem would notice. After all, he was to be in town just in time for the last performance of the annual spring semester Juilliard Dances Repertory Series, in which Téa had a brief, but well-earned, solo.

Since the moment she walked through the glass doors and concrete walls of the Lincoln Center for the Performing Arts, Téa had climbed to the higher ranks of the undergraduates of Juilliard's Dance Division. She worked tirelessly under the guidance of her instructors and her own perfectionism, never taking sight off of her Bachelor of Fine Arts and the promise of a fulfilling and successful future in dance.

What were the gods-blessed odds that her secret love, ever present in her mind and in her heart even after his departure, was going to be in the same city as her while she was fulfilling the same dreams and ambitions she had once confided in him? He seemed to defy the impossible when he was sent back to her time, the 21st century, and she hardly knew how or why he was here. Though, she had no complaints about it. It was, after all, a dream that visited her often in her sleep, as though he had never left to begin with.

Yugi said something about destiny. It was complicated. Téa decided she would hear all about it from Atem himself.

Her phone beeped on the kitchen counter, startling her. "I'm at the hotel, and I'm looking forward to your recital. See you tomorrow. Good luck."

Téa sighed thoughtfully. Did he even _know_? The way he acknowledged her, so respectfully and politely, and yet unafraid to show sentiment in the way he regarded her, how it sucked the energy from her knees and sent her heart on a sprint? How positively overwhelming his aura was, how consuming his voice was even while represented through remote electronic communication?

No. There was no way he was aware of all of that. It was simply who he was, ingrained in his character and mannerisms, and his own obliviousness to it all attracted her even more.

She turned on the radio, pushed the bed flush against the wall, and began her preliminary stretch routine in her tiny living room.

Just one more practice... it had to be perfect.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Notes:

JFK International Airport, NY is real.

The Julliard School and its award-winning dance division is real.

Lincoln Center is real.

The Julliard Dances Repertory Series is real.

Chapter 2 on the way. :D


	2. The Royal Visit

Illustration: The Royal Visit [Collab] by linkyiwakura

Deviantart fiction: A TASTE OF APPLE / Chapter 2: The Royal Visit

OC: Anna Keiser

Also, apparently the Game Channel is actually about football. Please pretend it's about card games. :D

And, goodness... isn't linkyiwakura's illustration just STUNNING? *heart eyes*

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Royal Visit**

Atem enjoyed the ease and efficiency of the train system, however the '1' train was terribly crowded and stuffy. Again, no place to sit. He stood holding the railing above his head as the train jerked into motion, heading for the next stop.

"Nice hair," remarked a young, olive-skinned stranger in a hoodie and jeans from the railing behind him.

"Thanks," Atem replied, acknowledging the youth with a polite nod. He was fully aware of how his riotous hair attracted attention, but he wasn't necessarily eager to have a conversation about it, especially with the weariness from travelling and jet lag setting in. To his dismay, the man kept speaking.

"It looks like that one guy's hair, the Duel Monsters guy, ya know? He's supposed to be the big champion or something like that. Big colorful hair like yours, _all_ the girls love him. What's his name again?"

The train's brakes squeaked as it slowed to a screeching halt, 66th St. "Haven't the slightest clue," Atem replied, smirking to himself. "Good day."

He stepped off the train and climbed the stairs into the bustling streets of central Manhattan. He joined the herd of civilians walking briskly, like worker ants, with their hands in their pockets. He checked his map; he was only a few blocks away from Lincoln Center.

As he took another step, Atem was suddenly struck with a pang of nerves, feeling as though his feet had been cemented into the sidewalk beneath him. His heartbeat quickened and his stomach contorted into tight, unrelenting knots. What was going on? It had been a long while since he had seen Téa, and the last time he did, they were both certain they would never see each other again. Still, he knew her well, and he was quite comfortable around her. And, indeed, he was truly looking forward to seeing her again. So why was he so uneasy? His sudden anxiety caught him completely off guard, long enough for a woman to run into his shoulder.

"'Scuse YOU!" the woman snapped as she stormed ahead of him. Atem was flustered; he didn't even have time to apologize. New York was exactly as Joey told him it would be. The most impatient people in the world, he said. Shaking off the unpleasant encounter, Atem took it as his cue to press forward.

* * *

With every grace of her arms and twist of her body, she served to be a physical extension of the music.

As the dozen other dancers stepped away from the center of the stage, creating an open space for a solo feature, Téa unfurled her body like a white jasmine flower blooming in the spring, riding the gentle usher of the wind. Every move was calculated, displayed with an honest reflection of her heart, every inch of her body working as one graceful unit. For those precious few moments, the spotlight was hers. The stage was hers. And she seized it.

The other dancers joined her, and the finale was a spectacular one.

The theater erupted in applause, nearly every member contributing to an uproarious standing ovation. In the back, Atem was on his feet, impressed greatly by her performance, clapping slowly and smiling. Even to his untrained eye, Téa was clearly much more coordinated and refined, now that she had finally gotten some formal training, and he was proud of her. He could still see the spark in her eyes, reminiscent of when she danced in the Domino Arcade as a bubbly young teen those many years ago; but now, on a grand stage, it had grown into a blazing wildfire—passion and ambition like which he had never seen.

The lobby of the theater was noisy with audience buzz. Some were acquaintances catching up, others discussing their summer plans, but the vast majority were gushing about the awe-inspiring performance they had just seen. Atem scanned the crowd, finding possibly everyone who had stepped on that stage tonight except for the one he very much wanted to see. As he continued his search, a young blonde girl in a forest green dancer's dress costume approached him. "Are you Atem?" she asked. Atem nodded.

"Oh great, I found you! I'm Téa's friend Aniela. She sent me to come find you. She's this way."

"Thank you," answered Atem. He followed the girl outside of the lobby and around to the back right corner of the building, where the artist entrance was. As he drew nearer to their destination, Atem felt his knees feeling weak; his heartbeat had once again picked up the pace to remind him of how anxious he was to see her again. Aniela didn't seem to notice, motioning silently in the direction of the entrance, where _she_ stood.

Atem's stomach gave a lurch at the sight of her, bringing him to an abrupt stop on the concrete walkway. His body refused to walk any further as he quietly beheld her from a distance.

Téa stood near the back entrance door, saying goodbye to another dancer, wearing the radiant smile he profusely enjoyed on her. She wore a navy blue, gold-buttoned pea coat over her costume, and she had swapped her Grishko's for worn white sneakers. Her hair was pulled into a bun that was tight and flawless at the beginning of the recital, but now had a few thin loose strands of hair floating in the gentle breeze. She held herself proudly, tall and firm as an oak tree. Her sapphire eyes were bright as fireworks, beaming and shining outwards like a fourth of July display.

Atem took a step forward.

"Téa."

He needed not repeat himself; Atem's deep voice travelled easily without projection. Téa's head slowly turned in his direction, her smile fading. For a moment, time stretched on and allowed the weight of recognition to take residence between them; the world around them faded into the distance. There were only two souls, at one time existing realms apart, drinking in the sight of the other.

No words needed to be said. Téa ran to him, flinging her arms around his shoulders so aggressively her blunt force nearly knocked him backwards. She hugged him tighter still as he steadied them and warmly returned her embrace. She buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"It's you," she whispered, her hushed voice breaking with emotion. "It's really you. I can't believe it… you're really here."

They broke away, but still had a hold of each other's elbows. Atem placed a cool hand on Téa's cheek as a tear slipped from her glittery eye. He got a good look at her face, and even beneath the stage makeup and happy tears, he noticed how much older and more mature Téa was. She was becoming her own woman—self-made and unshakable.

"I'm so very glad to see you, Téa. You were marvelous tonight."

Téa placed her own slender hand over his, pressing it snugly against her as if she need further proof that it was even there to begin with. Her eyes glossed over with more tears, affected by the praise in combination with the gesture. "Thank you so much. I'm just glad it's all over and that I get to see you and hang out with you again, just like old times." She tightened her other hand's grip on his bicep through his coat. "Oh, Atem… I've missed you so much."

Atem's thumb casually swiped away a tear sliding its way. "And I have missed you, too."

Téa's lip trembled as she spoke. "There's so much to talk about, I don't even know where to begin…"

Atem removed his hand from her face and held her hand in a warm, gentle grasp. "We have the whole week. Let us make the most of it."

Téa laughed sweetly, her cheeks reddening at the tips. "Yes. We will make it the best week ever. But before we go I just need to say goodbye to my tea—"

"Brava!" an older woman out of nowhere clung onto Téa, swinging her side to side with her tight grasp, causing Atem to back away a few steps. "Beautiful performance!"

Téa laughed as she quickly wiped her face and hugged the woman back. "Thank you Dr. Keiser, I couldn't have done it without you."

Dr. Keiser combed some stray hairs on Téa's head back into position with her long blue fingernails. "Téa, that was truly exceptional. We worked so hard on that solo and you pulled it off! I'm so proud! Oh and don't get me started on the—"

The elder finally noticed Atem. "Oooh, so sorry dear, didn't mean to interrupt!"

"Oh," Téa giggled sheepishly. "This is my best friend, Atem. This is my principal dance instructor, Dr. Anna Keiser."

"And what a fine young man you are to come see this girl's special night. Great to meet you, Atem."

Atem smiled warmly at her and shook her hand. "It's a delight to meet you as well." It pleased him to know how well Téa was thriving here.

"Well, we are off to dinner," Téa said eagerly, giving her instructor one final tight hug. "Thank you again Dr. Keiser! See you Monday!"

Téa walked briskly away from the theater, with Atem at her heels and barely able to keep up. They reached an apartment building about two blocks away from the school. Téa rummaged her crossbody satchel for her keys.

"Sorry about that," Téa apologized. "If I stayed there too long, we would've had to get midnight pizza for dinner." She led him up a narrow flight of stairs to her second floor unit, a tiny and cozy studio apartment, barely big enough for the two of them. One long window proudly displayed a stunning view of Manhattan's broad cityscape, the tallest edifice erecting high above the rest being the famed Empire State Building. Her bed took up most of her living room floor, sitting about six feet away from her small kitchenette in the corner.

"Sorry there's not a lot of room," Téa lamented as Atem sat on the edge of the bed. "It was built for one person and not a single person more."

"That's alright," Atem responded quietly. "I know it's expensive to live here. You seem to be doing quite well despite that."

Téa winked, shrugging her shoulders casually. "I'm doing okay I guess. I'm working at the junior dance studio in Brooklyn on the weekends, and Mom and Dad are helping too. Juilliard gave me a partial scholarship, which puts a dent in things, but it's still pretty rough."

She grabbed some clothes from her dresser—a lilac sweater dress and thick black fleece leggings. "I'm going to change in the bathroom real quick. Help yourself to some water in the mini fridge, I won't be long." She disappeared in the tiny bathroom.

As soon as Téa was out of sight, Atem's phone rang. It was Yugi.

"Hey, how was the tournament?"

Atem blinked. He hadn't thought about the tournament since he left the venue that afternoon. "It was fine. The duelists are all so young this year."

"Are they good?"

"Yes."

"And how was the recital?"

Atem checked behind him at the bathroom door. Téa was still inside, changing quietly.

"It was very, very good. She did a tremendous job."

"Awesome. I wish I could've seen it. What are you up to now?"

"We're going to dinner and drinks somewhere nearby."

"Oh!" Yugi started giggling out of nowhere, sounding as if he was covering his mouth with his hand.

Atem rolled his eyes. "What is it?"

More muffled giggling. "Uh... try not to drink too much, or you might have to stay over at _her_ place for the night!"

" _What_? _!_ " Atem's face immediately flushed. He checked the bathroom door again. "That's... Yugi, that's highly inappropriate."

"I bet you a bottle of wine that you're going to spend the night at her place before you leave New York."

Atem sighed. "Yugi, that's not—"

"Oh come on, if you're soooo sure that it's not gonna happen, you'd already be thinking about what kind of wine I will have to get you. You know, while you tell me aaaall about your lonely nights in the hotel room drinking port and watching the Game Channel by yourself until you fall asleep. Hmm?"

Atem chuckled lightly, shaking his head in resignation. "Alright, alright, I'll take the bait. You're on. Talk to you later, Yugi."

He hung up the phone, eyeing it skeptically. Yugi had a way of sensing chemistry between two different people and slyly bringing them together without their awareness. It worked on Joey and Mai, and it worked on Tristan and Serenity as well. Atem knew Yugi's tactics fairly well by now, having had observed his matchmaker schemes with mild fascination, and for the sake of his own pride, Atem was determined to be the exception.

Téa stepped out of the bathroom at that moment, liberating her hairspray-caked hair bun from its elastic prison and letting it fall into soft waves down to her shoulders. She had removed the glitter and heavily coloring from her face, allowing her lovely natural features to take the stage. She pulled on a pair of black heeled boots and folded her navy pea coat over her arm.

"You ready?"

She looked absolutely incredible—just like Atem remembered her—striking eyes glowing with every smile, her stride carrying her high above the world against its attempts to tether her fiery spirit. The stretchy cotton of her dress hugged her curves and narrowed at her waist and knees, making her look both womanly and strong. His stomach twisted into knots again.

Atem swallowed hard and nodded, trying to mask his internal commotion with a pleasant smile. "Let's go."

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Let's play "What is real in this chapter?":

\- The 1 train, which really does take you to the Lincoln Center.

\- Grishko's, a leading brand of dance shoes.

\- Empire State Building, obviously.

Stay tuned for Chapter 3! :D


	3. Walk in the Park

Illustration: A walk in the park [collab] by linkyiwakura  
Deviantart fiction: A TASTE OF APPLE / Chapter 3: Walk in the Park

Alright, now it's getting good.

As usual, check out linkyiwakura's absolutely stunning illustration of this chapter (after you read it, of course). New York is a pretty amazing place.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Walk in the Park**

"So, what exactly are you doing out here?"

The dancer and the duelist clinked wine glasses on the patio of Pappardella, a charming restaurant with a pleasant Tuscan appeal, packed with a reasonable Saturday crowd. Téa generally knew what Atem's business was in New York, but was never filled in on the details.

"I was asked to emcee the Big Apple Duel Monsters tournament this year," Atem explained. "It is an annual contest for young underprivileged Americans who battle each other to win a scholarship to the Duel Academy."

Téa scooped up the last bite of her risotto, holding a well-mannered hand over her mouth as she spoke through a mouthful. "Oh, that's cool!"

Atem nodded casually. "It is. I'm looking forward to watching these talented young duelists compete."

"And how's the 'emcee' part of it? Any fun?"

He shrugged. "It's… alright. I'd rather duel, but that won't be until the end."

She winked playfully at him. "Oh, is it one of those 'win the chance to duel Yugi Mutuo for a shot at the title' things?" she teased.

Atem released a light, breathy laugh. "Yes. One of those." He took a sip of his red wine and leaned back into his chair.

Téa smiled after a moment of silent consideration. "You're so different from when I last saw you."

Atem eyed her curiously. "Oh?"

"You just seem… happier, more relaxed and untroubled." She glanced down at her lap briefly. "I mean… I guess it has to do with the fact that… last time, you were walking through a portal to your _death_ , after saving mankind a handful of times and almost dying in the process."

"And now I'm here, having dinner with you in New York City," Atem added, smirking.

Téa chuckled. "Yeah. And now you're here. And you don't have to save anyone! You can finally relax and live your own life." Her eyes gleamed.

Atem nodded slowly. His eyes darted to his wine glass sitting in front of him. "Yes, I can. It has been an interesting, _mostly_ positive adventure so far. Although, every so often I feel like I'm having something close to an identity crisis, but Ishizu mentioned that might happen from time to time."

Téa's lips stretched into a smirk. "Let me guess, because you're an ancient spirit of a former Pharaoh of Egypt now living as a reborn human being in the 21st century?"

Atem smiled, suddenly seeing the humor in it. "I suspect so. This was quite the culture shock."

Téa took another sip of her house white. "What else did Ishizu say?"

Atem took a breath, eyes wandering up to the far corner ceiling in thought. "She said to expect a few things to take more time to… adjust. For example, my body would probably reject food for a short while. Modern day nutrition is processed differently than whatever the ancient Egyptian pharaohs ate, so I had to accommodate that"—he grimaced—"slowly."

"And… did that happen?"

Atem pressed his eyes closed and nodded. "Yes, unfortunately she was completely right about that. It took me a week to keep food down for every meal."

He grinned in spite of himself. "Yugi says I vomited like a true pregnant woman."

Téa suddenly snorted into her wine glass, evidently unprepared for that last line, laughing heartily. Atem joined her at half volume, secretly taking notice of her dazzling face spilling over with delight as she laughed. It was a special quality about her, something he realized he missed greatly.

A shade of seriousness touched her features as she settled down. She absentmindedly combed her bangs out of her eyes with her fingernails. "Hey, you never told me exactly how you were able to come back. Can you fill me in here? I'm dying to know!"

Atem looked up in surprise. "Oh, you were never told, were you?" He suddenly felt guilty, seeing her shake her head, and now expecting to see the evidence of Téa feeling excluded on her face. Instead, her positive smile reassured him the contrary.

"Yugi told me _when_ you came back, but not _how_. He started to explain it, but I wanted to hear it from you." Her hand twitched weirdly on the table, and it caught his attention. It looked almost as if she caught herself before making contact with him in some way. Atem decided to dismiss the thought, for now, though his curiosity was hard to ignore.

"Well…" he began, twisting the stem of his glass between his fingers, "I'm not exactly sure either, if I'm being perfectly honest with you. The last thing I remember was waking up lying in a dark sarcophagus with my arms crossed"—he demonstrated by pinning his arms over his chest, hands balled into fists, in an 'X' formation—"and it was hard to see or breathe, and then I realized my whole body was encased in linen, which the Egyptians used to mummify their departed."

Téa's eyes widened, looking equally fascinated and disturbed. "So you basically woke up… buried? Alive?" She shuddered.

"Yes. I would be lying if I said I didn't also find that… _unsettling_." Atem shook his head, and continued after a brief shiver. "Anyway… the linen was very old and brittle, and I was able to get out of that, and the sarcophagus without a problem. It was completely dark, and I spent a great deal of time wondering how I got there, and also wondering how to get _out_. It was a maddeningly _long_ hour later, but I finally heard Ishizu's excavation team digging through the rubble to get to me."

Téa leaned forward, her face skeptical. "Wait… she was digging through your _tomb_? How did she know?"

"She was the one who brought me back."

Téa was silent for a moment, mulling over his words. Their friendly waiter chose that particular moment to approach their table and offer more wine, causing them both to jump, jarring them both back to the real world with an abrupt landing. They both declined, and the waiter nodded and left.

"How?" Téa finally asked, eager to be reabsorbed back into the conversation.

Atem took another deep breath. "She told me she 'did what she needed to do', as my spirit's restlessness permeated this realm and reached her somehow, compelling her to find a way to let me exist in this time. I remember asking her what she did, and she only said, 'perhaps destiny is not through with you yet'. She refused to discuss it further, saying there was no need, that I would discover my calling sooner or later."

Téa suddenly looked worried. "Wait… is there another psycho maniac we have to watch out for again?"

Atem, on the other hand, remained calm. "Judging by her lack of urgency, I think we can safely assume not."

Téa released a sigh of relief. "That Ishizu is a mysterious woman."

He nodded in agreement. "That she is. But I am thankful for her acting on her instincts. After all, she is the reason I am sitting here talking to you at the moment."

"And _that_ I am thankful for," Téa added, grinning excitedly. "Why don't we get out of here? Maybe take a stroll through Central Park?"

Atem glanced at his watch and shot her a curious look. "Now? This late?"

She nodded. "Trust me, it is _so_ much better at night. There are way too many people during the day, and there's just something… _special_ about it, after sundown."

He smiled. His stomach, once again, tightened into a knot of nerves, albeit slowing being unwound by the Merlot buzz warming his gut. "That sounds delightful."

* * *

The chorus of crickets and faint rustling of leaves, punctuated by leisurely-paced footsteps clacking on the cement path, helped complete the blissful ambiance for the pair's venture through the iconic gardens of Central Park. It was a refreshing change from the blaring amalgam of city noise and high-paced stampeding of the New York work day. The temperature dropped with the setting of the sun, setting a comfortably cool climate for a pleasant nighttime walk.

"You wanna see something cool?" Téa asked her quiet companion. Atem nodded curiously.

She led him to the edge of the lawn, through a long row of pine trees lining the Bridle Path, ending up at a wide running trail encircling a large water reservoir, traced by a black metal fence. Atem glanced up past the water and quietly gasped at the breathtaking scenery before him. New York's famous panoramic skyline view came to life in a captivating medley of city lights and colors climbing the skyscraper windows and marquee signs of the upper east side of Manhattan. A vibrant reflection reached out to them over the calm water's surface, as if welcoming them. As he looked to the east, he spotted a row of white cherry blossom trees, pale gray under the veil of night. They looked ethereal, almost like spirits, watching them eerily from a distance.

"Yoshino cherry blossom trees," Téa noted as she caught him staring. "This is the time of year when they are in full bloom. During the day, the petals kind of look like pink snow. Aren't they beautiful?"

Atem hummed in agreement. He watched as Téa reached forward to touch the fence with both her hands, sighing wistfully as she stared out into the water. Suddenly, his wine buzz ushered his actions. Upon soft footsteps, he joined her on her left side. He settled his eyes on the congregation of colored lights on the other side of the reservoir, and slowly wrapped his right arm around her shoulders, ready to disengage as soon as she would indicate her disapproval of the contact. Instead, she contentedly let her head fall softly on his shoulder.

Seconds stretched into minutes, minutes stretched longer still, the pair just listening to the water gently caress the walls that contained it. Neither bothered to move for a while; everything just seemed to fall perfectly in place, like a lucid dream with a happy ending and leaving one waking up refreshed and optimistic.

As Téa had promised, there were no other people nearby, just he and her. The longer they stayed, the more Atem felt as if he were drifting from the rest of the world, though in a good way. It was very unlike centuries of seclusion in the puzzle. Rather than feeling alone and plagued by amnesia, he somehow felt right at home, accompanied by a familiar face, with no desire to be anywhere else or with anyone else. Finally, isolation didn't feel so lonely anymore.

"I come here at night sometimes, when I'm caught up in the whirlwind of school and work," Téa said after a few minutes of silence, her soft voice vibrating slightly against the collar of his coat. "Just seeing this view… getting away from the world… it helps me calm down and get my head together."

"I can see why," murmured Atem. It was the exact kind of place in which he would seek solace had he lived here as well. Similar desire for peace and quiet had led him to the Domino Pier on a few occasions after he had come back to the city. Each time he visited, he was reminded of that day before the madness of Battle City had begun, gazing at the descending sunset with his lovely "not-a-date" dancer friend. That particular evening was a hugely cathartic experience for him, admitting his fears of the future and what it had in store for him and Yugi, and all of his friends, her included. He also confided his admiration for her, though purely platonic at the time, and how that inspiration from her dancing had propelled him forward to seek the answers he was both eager and terrified to find. Had Johnny Steps, her pitifully misogynistic sore loser of a dance battle opponent, not intervened right at that moment, the marvelous scenery might've eventually inspired an interesting conversation…

He felt Téa's right arm slipping around his peacoat at the waistline, pulling herself snug against him, completing the puzzle. His heartbeat quickened a few paces and a chill raced up his spine. He had never been so close to her before, personally or physically. Her company was so soothing, he wondered how or why he did not notice this glowing aura about her before.

"Everyone is so driven here. Things are constantly moving in forward motion. It's rare to find a quiet place to yourself to slow down and reflect."

Atem hummed again. "It's a magnificent view. Thank you for sharing this with me, Téa."

Téa lifted her head, pulling away to look at him, and their eyes truly connected for the first time, unlike any other time they'd been in each other's presence before. Suddenly, all the noises that surrounded them, faint as they were, faded from distant murmurs to nothing; all that lived and breathed in that moment, all which dwelt in present time, was the spell that bound them together. She and Atem were so close, their faces only a foot apart; he could see a mosaic of colors bouncing off Téa's cerulean eyes much like the shimmering surface of the reservoir, framed by her thick ebony eyelashes and flyaway brunette bangs dancing on the light wind. Being this close to her, he noticed a physical trait he hadn't before—tiny light-brown pinprick freckles, barely dark enough to be detected, sprinkled over the bridge of her nose and under her eyes, giving her the semblance of a porcelain doll. She had never looked more arrestingly beautiful to him than this perfect moment, this enchanting dream.

Téa broke the trance, blinking and looking away blushingly. "It's getting late."

The spell was broken, and Atem's breath returned to him, as did reality—the topmost sobering reminder being his early check-in time at the arena tomorrow.

Nothing truly good lasted forever.

Atem nodded, trying earnestly to hide his disappointment. "Yes, we should be going."

The walk back to the main road was quiet, each of them pretending to absorb the scenery but were rather consumed in their own thoughts. Atem could not help but dwell on… whatever that was. He felt a human connection he had never felt before, with anyone, even Yugi. But with Téa, it felt so heartwarming and sincere, like everything happened exactly the way it was supposed to—like she truly understood him. His heart lifted whenever she expressed joy, distressed when she was upset, thrashed wildly when she was in peril. He wasn't sure how or when he became so synched with her. She made him feel, in a word, purposeful. Perhaps Yugi was onto something after all…

"Well, here we are," declared Téa. Atem looked up. They were on 86th street, the nearest train station that could take him back to the hotel.

Atem turned, looking fondly at her. "Thank you for such a pleasant evening, Téa."

Téa smiled widely, though this time, it didn't seem to reach her eyes. Something was different; he felt it, but couldn't place it. She seemed hesitant, perhaps uneasy for some reason. It was, for the most part, very unlike her. He hoped he didn't do anything wrong, especially after all that Téa had done for him, both before and after he had crossed over to the Afterlife.

"It's my pleasure, Atem." She leaned in and wrapped both her arms around his middle, pressing the side of her face against his neck. "I'm just so happy you're here."

Atem placed his hands on her back. Their combined peacoats created a huddle of warmth, comforting him against the chilly night. "I am glad to be here, as well as getting to see you, and watch you dance again. It was an outstanding show." He disengaged their embrace to kiss her hand, even surprising himself at how bold he was being. "You really have come a long way since Domino."

A grateful smile touched her lips. This time, it was genuine. "Thank you. That means the world to me."

Atem thought he saw a flush rise in her cheeks, but it was gone before he could be sure.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said, her smile returning to its odd state of despondency.

"I look forward to it," he answered, choosing to inquire about it later. "Good night."

He released her hand and turned before their eyes could meet again, tugged by an invisible gravitational pull towards her as he descended the stairs to the subway station, where the C train was a mere minute from arriving. It wasn't until he walked through the turnstile when he heard Téa's footsteps clack away from the station. Something about her drew him to her, like a moth to a garden light, and he didn't know what it was. He knew it likely had little to do with how perplexing he found women to be in general (due to his cultural background and mild social ineptitude), though it certainly didn't help. Téa was one to wear her affections for her friends and family on her sleeves, and yet her character brewed such complexity beneath the surface, waiting to be solved… like a puzzle.

Baffled as he was of it, he couldn't deny the glorious visage of her face in the colorful bath of urban landscape he was blessed to see tonight, stubbornly refusing to leave his mind's eye.

"See you tomorrow," Atem whispered aloud to Téa, who obviously was well out of earshot. He stepped onto the railcar and took a corner seat as the train sped off.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Notes:  
Pappardella is a real restaurant.  
Central Park is a real place (and walking distance from Pappardella).  
Yoshino Cherry Blossom Trees are real and bloom in Central Park every spring. And they really _are_ beautiful.  
The route they take to the reservoir is on the Bridle Path through the Arthur Ross Pinetum.  
The reservoir in question is the Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis Reservoir.  
The running trail in question is the Shuman Running Track.  
The C train is real, as well as its station on 86th street. You can get to Atem's hotel with only one transfer.

You've probably guessed by now that you can actually follow them around on their adventure on Google Maps. Because details don't escape me.

Big Apple Duel Monsters tournament is NOT real, that's mine, and apparently they have a nice healthy budget. Heh.

Hope that clears things up. Chapter 4 on the way!


	4. Coming Full Circle

Illustration: Coming Full Circle [Collab] by linkyiwakura  
Deviantart fanfiction: A TASTE OF APPLE / Chapter 4: Coming Full Circle

 **Chapter 4: Coming Full Circle**

Téa groaned as she let her chin fall to rest on her folded arms on the desk. It was the usual mundane Sunday routine—open the studio at nine-thirty in the morning, a half hour before the dance studio opened and a gaggle of tweens rush in for their weekend dance practice. Her boss, the head dance instructor, was warming up in the back room. The studio was dead silent—the kind of silence that made it hard to not get lost in your own head.

Téa couldn't remember the last time she felt so disappointed in herself.

She could have kissed him.

She could have touched him, held him, somehow communicated to him how badly she wanted him.

There were many things she could have done, all of which only occurred to her _after_ the fact.

Those beautiful violet eyes—piercing her own and penetrating her internal soul—held her captive in her own mind, daring her to act on her feelings and intimidating her against it at the same time. It was like how he would seem to get a rush just from seeing his opponent step up their game in a duel to meet his challenge.

Whatever happened to the confident, risk-taking girl she had matured over the past few years? She was back to a scared little crush-stricken teenager who let fear of rejection and failure keep her from following her heart.

Téa spent the last few post-Atem years steeling herself, focusing on her dreams and goals, and re-possessing her heart. And it was astonishing, mind-blowing even, just how quickly and easily he was able to walk back into her life and take it right back.

But, of course, it wasn't his fault. Atem would never intentionally be an obstacle or a distraction. He never took what he believed wasn't his. He was just trying to be a good friend, supportive and honest and respectful. He was just so unaware of how desirable he was, just by being himself. It drove her wild. _Damn him_.

Two nine-year-old girls in tiny matching leotards walked through the door, giddy for their class. Téa pulled her hair back into a messy ponytail, took a long swig of her cold brew, and did her best to look lively.

After six long hours of handling office duties, greeting students and parents with a smile, and general administrative oversight, Téa was more than ready to head out of there. She jumped on the C train back to Manhattan, where she was to meet up with Atem at the venue. The train ride was just under forty minutes, giving her plenty of time for her nerves to wind up as she was shuttled to the very source of them.

What if Atem did not feel the same for Téa as she did for him? Maybe it was best that she did not make an advance. It was likely that just as he was oblivious of his own magnetism, he would be oblivious to modern interpretation of flirting, or what was considered platonic or… otherwise. A miscommunication could have ruined this whole week, or at least make it supremely uncomfortable. And deep down, she knew him as a good friend and wanted to be there for him as he re-integrated himself to this new time and place. Atem's friendship was the most precious to her, and she'd be damned if she let her silly crush sabotage it.

But even still, he wasn't allowed to be that handsome and kind and strong, _and_ not suspect that he would attract the attention of at least a reasonable number of decent women…

"Hey…"

A strange man's voice entered her ears, dumping her back into the stuffy train. She turned her head to the right, and a tall thin man with taut pale skin and a black beanie towered over her seat, grinning.

"Hope you don't mind me saying, but you are just beautiful."

Téa kept her face stony. This was by far not the first time she'd been given unsolicited attention in the big city, on the train or elsewhere. She gave a simple 'thanks' and turned back to the window.

"You gotta number?"

Téa rolled her eyes before turning to the man again. "No, sorry."

He sat down in the empty seat next to her, causing Téa to inch away from that side. "Come on, I just want to take you out, 'cause you're really cute."

Téa took a deep, agitated breath. "Seriously, thank you, but I'm not interested."

The train stopped. '34th St., Penn Station' buzzed through the train speakers. The Gods couldn't have been kinder. Téa jumped up from her seat. "Good day," she said to the man, who was standing next to her. He easily reached past six feet tall. She looked away quickly and stepped off the railcar. Her breath hitched with fear as she realized the man was hot on her trail.

"Hey, where are you going?"

Téa's pulse quickened as she climbed the stairs out of the underground station.

"You know I don't like taking no for an answer."

She kept walking, accelerating her steps, facing forward and hands in her pockets, heart pounding like mad. From the way his voice and footsteps sounded, the man was maintaining about five feet of distance from her, and gaining.

"Hey, slow down!"

Téa had had it. No more running away from her problems. No more being a scared little girl.

She stopped dead in her tracks and spun around to face her stalker. "Leave me alone, creep!"

The man had a look of surprise on his face, which quickly hardened to anger. He advanced towards her. Téa readied herself to run or fight, trembling hands balling into tight fists in her pockets, heart racing out of control.

"You ungrateful bi—"

"Hello, darling," a warm, deep masculine voice called sweetly from behind her. Téa could've cried, she was so happy to hear that voice… _his_ voice… coming to her rescue. The next thing she felt was her savior's warm hand on her shoulder and a slow, tender kiss on her temple from a pair of soft lips.

Atem smiled down at her, and it was the warmest smile Téa had ever seen, and it looked positively endearing on him. His eyes, two amethyst jewels sparkling in the late afternoon sun, regarded her with utmost adoration. She felt like she could melt into a puddle, right there in the middle of Penn Station.

He was really playing the part.

"Who is your friend?" he motioned to the man, but it was obvious he knew.

Téa glanced nervously at the man who followed her, who was frozen in shock. He took a step back.

Atem finally turned his eyes on the man as well, fixing them predatorily on his face like a cheetah watching a gazelle before springing for the hunt. He was at least a head shorter than the man, but his intense baritone voice, though calm and composed, bellowed as if he were the monumental Egyptian God Obelisk standing intimidatingly in the face of his mortal enemy.

"Listen to me carefully, sir, and we won't have a problem today."

Atem took two paces forward and one to the right, shielding Téa from the man but allowing her a distinct view of the action over his shoulder. He was protecting her—just like he had done so many times before—like that day at the pier, for example, when Johnny Steps intruded on their "date" to demand a rematch… she would never forget that day. He defended her honor without a moment's hesitation.

"You are going to turn around and leave the way you came, and you will not bother her again. Understand?"

Though Atem kept his tone even and controlled, just the way his voice simmered with restrained fury was enough to send a shiver down Téa's spine. Still, she couldn't help the satisfaction of watching this tower of a man, who just a minute ago was arrogant and aggressively persistent, withdraw and shrivel like a beaten dog.

The man raised his hands defensively. "Hey man, my bad, I didn't know—"

" _Understand?"_ Atem pressed.

The man quickly turned on his heels and wordlessly scampered off with his tail between his legs. Téa gasped a sigh of relief.

Atem turned his gaze on her immediately, looking every bit as concerned for her as any time he had snatched her out of danger in the past. "Are you alright?"

Téa looked aghast. "I-I'm fine, thank you… but what did you just do to that guy?"

Atem blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You just looked so sure of yourself. Did you… use your powers on him or something?"

He shook his head, to Téa's surprise. "I am a normal human being now, Téa. I have no more magical powers than you do. The only power I used was confidence."

A shadow passed over his eyes. "And besides," he added, his jaw set tightly, "I am not that person anymore."

Uh oh. Sensitive spot. Moving on.

Téa looked back at where the man stood before. Her stressed heart was still gradually slowing down its beat. "Thank you for that, seriously."

Atem smiled, previous tension in his face gone. "You're very welcome. It's a shame that that man could not respect your wishes until he thought you belonged to someone else."

Téa sighed. "There are a bunch of guys like that out there."

He frowned. "That's unfortunate. I'm sorry you have to deal with that. Just know that as long as I'm here, you're safe."

Desperate to lighten the mood, Téa giggled a bit. "I guess out of most men, you would relate to that the most, right? I mean, haven't you spent most of your life having complete strangers accost you and demand something from you?"

Atem gazed into the distance, his face impassive. "I suppose," he said softly. "However, it doesn't change how… _unpleasant_ it is for either of us, does it?"

Téa shook her head. She cleared her throat, sensing it was high time to move on from the subject. "Shall we?"

He nodded affirmatively, and they began their trek through the city.

* * *

He suddenly came to a dead halt at the entrance of the third floor gallery, causing Téa to nearly collide with him.

"Atem?"

The former pharaoh's stare was fixed on an object in the room, a display; he was entirely unresponsive to the visitors making their way in and out of his vision. His face showed an expressive mixture of wonder and faint disgust, and his body was visibly tense. His eyes were wide, uncomprehending, in the face of his newest opponent.

Téa tried again. "Is something wrong?"

Atem finally spoke, his tone even but uncertain. "The last time I visited a museum for the first time, I found answers to my mysterious past as a king of Egypt five thousand years ago. The last time I went to that same museum, I found a portal that took my spirit to that very same era of my past, forcing me to relive those events and nearly losing my life."

He drew in an audible breath; Téa could hear how uneasy he was. "In short, my general experience with museums is associated with finding things both terrifying and strange, sometimes leading to dangerous situations. And now that I'm here, at a new museum, I find… _this_."

Now very confused and quite curious, Téa joined his side and traced his line of sight until her eyes settled on the object he was staring at. Once she found it, she nearly collapsed in laughter, causing a nearby older couple to turn their heads as she howled. Centered on the light wood floor, displayed on a short white pedestal, was an average sized arm chair. And it was composed entirely of approximately four or five hundred grey and white stone phalluses.

It stared back at him arrogantly, as if issuing a challenge.

"Is… is this supposed to be funny?" Atem asked, trying with excruciating effort to be serious, but his mid-sentence chuckle gave him away.

Téa calmed down at last, wiping a loose tear from her cheek. "Your reaction to it is so much funnier than the chair will ever be on its own."

Atem shook his head, apparently unable to rescind the amused smile sitting stubbornly on his face. He stared at it again with rapt fascination. Téa watched his eyes narrow in revulsion, giggling behind her hand.

"What possessed someone to make this?" Atem asked to no one in particular.

"It's what Yayoi Kusama envisioned as 'art', I guess," she answered, reading the blurb at the foot of the pedestal. "Guess someone liked it, because it's on display at one of the most famous museums in the country!"

"Huh."

"Why don't you have a seat on it?" she suggested, quite enjoying the shocked reaction she received.

"I don't think so," Atem firmly refused. He was smiling, though he took a step back from the chair to further indicate his unwillingness.

"Oh come on," she contested, putting on her best pout, "No one's looking, it would be funny! Please?"

After a moment of contemplating, Atem rolled his eyes, vaguely indicating his agreement to indulge her. He assessed the floor, making sure no one was watching. He stepped up on the pedestal and gently lowered himself on the front edge chair, pinning his arms to his sides and looking plainly, hilariously uncomfortable.

He kept his head down. "I can't believe I flew all this way to be sitting in a chair made of… of…"

"Penises?" Téa finished for him, laughing. She reached into her pocket.

"Yes," he whispered lowly, still facing his lap. "I'm glad you are finding this _so_ amusing."

Téa giggled some more. "So tell me, oh exalted King Atem of Egypt, how do you like your new throne?"

The moment he lifted his head to retort, a camera shutter clicked.

" _Téa_!"

The dancer had her phone positioned directly in front of Atem, who now sported a dark blush over the bridge of his nose. The camera on her phone had captured the priceless fraction of a second of Atem looking straight into the tiny lens just before he was aware of it, while his body curled into itself, as if trying to avoid being touched by as many of the protruding phalluses as possible.

Atem immediately leapt from the chair, nervously checking the room again to make sure no one else but Téa had witnessed their folly. "Please don't tell me you just—"

Téa grinned mischievously. "Don't worry, I'm not going to upload it or anything like that." Despite her reassurances, Téa's thumbs were still busily typing away on her phone's tiny keyboard.

"Téa, what on the Gods' green earth are you doing?" Atem asked, horrified.

An artificial _whoosh_ sound buzzed on the phone speakers. Téa tucked her phone in the back pocket of her jeans, keeping her face as innocent and nonchalant as possible. "Nothing."

Atem eyed her skeptically, raising an eyebrow, though the betraying smile was creeping back to his lips again as he spoke. "That is a very compromising photograph, Téa. Please don't share it with anyone."

Téa's smirked, wordlessly re-entering the adjacent gallery without so much as a playful wink.

* * *

The sun soon descended below the skyscrapers, casting arms of orange rays reaching across the city. The streets were congested with rush hour traffic, accompanied by a chorus of car horns and its drivers shouting at each other from their windows—just another evening in New York City. The dancer and the duelist stopped at the front entrance to the lobby of the New Yorker Hotel, weary from the day's walking.

"Are you sure you would not like to come in?" Atem offered for the second time. Téa couldn't tell if he was being polite or insistent, but that did not stop her from desperately wanting to accept his invitation either way. Nevertheless, she went against her deepest wishes and declined again.

"I really would love to, but I've got a paper to finish tonight," Téa groaned. It was partially true. She only had to finish the conclusion of it, which she would be able to complete by bedtime, but she knew that going up to Atem's room, just he and her, could possibly result in the romantic night of her dreams—something she had fantasized about for so many years—a dangerous distraction of which would prevent her from finishing the paper and taking a severe penalty on her grade. Being responsible never felt so tormenting.

Atem nodded. "I understand, school comes first."

Her face fell. "Yeah. So… when am I going to see you again?"

"Well, my schedule will be changing starting tomorrow. I'm going to be at the venue for longer hours than before." He looked regretfully at her, his disappointment evident in his eyes. "It might be hard to see you before I leave, but I promise I will make time for you."

"But when?" Téa asked, trying to not sound too pressing or desperate. In truth, she truly appreciated how considerate he was. Did he even know _how_ to be any other way?

"Would you like to come to Madison Square Garden on Friday? It will be the last day of the tournament, and I will be announcing the winner and dueling them. It should be exciting."

Téa perked up. "Wow, yes, that would be wonderful!" Then, as an afterthought, "It would be just like old times, wouldn't it?"

Atem nodded, smiling in recollection. "Yes. Although, thankfully, the stakes are not quite as high this time."

She giggled. "Yes, you're right. I'd love to come."

"I will make sure you're on the guest list. And thank you, again, for spending the day with me." The former pharaoh brought a gentle hand to her shoulder and pulled himself in close, letting his cheek rest against hers for a single heavenly moment. Téa's breath caught; he was so close to her she could smell his natural scent—indescribable in its unique musky formula, but intoxicating all the same, something she wanted to bottle up and take a whiff of on a bad day. The smell of it alone, something she once thought she'd never experience again, reminded her of the miracle of his reappearance and made her heart sing.

That enthralling connection she shared with him in Central Park… it was happening again. His warm breath grazed her ear before he pivoted his face inwards and bestowed a gentle kiss near the corner of her mouth. He let it linger, but not nearly as long as she wanted. It was delicate and fleeting like a butterfly, plucked from the fluttering chaos in her stomach.

"Goodnight, Téa." Atem's low melodic whisper resonated in her ear as if he were in a concert hall, even while standing outside. His hand departed from her shoulder, taking its warmth with it, and he went inside.

Téa didn't move or speak for a considerable amount of time, watching him saunter to the elevators with his hands in his pockets. Her heart ached for the longing for so much more of his touch, with the words stuck in her throat that never reached his ears.

 _"I can't help but still love you."_

Exhaling her frustration, Téa began the journey back home, touching the spot on her sweltering cheek where he had kissed her. Her defender in the face of danger, the comic for her entertainment, a humble hero on a global scale, her friend and her secret beloved… how could they all possibly be in one man? She wondered if she would allow herself to let her precious limited time with him run out because she—like her younger self silently watching him leave on the day of his departure—was afraid to take a risk for the sake of her heart.

* * *

A chirp resounded from Atem's pocket as he entered his room. Puzzled, he pulled out his phone. A desire in the back of his mind encouraged a vision of a text message from Téa, deciding to come in after all. He reached for the card key to his room as he opened the text.

He read the screen. A long, exasperated sigh hissed through his nose. He tossed the key back on the nightstand.

[Text from YUGI MUTOU]:  
Nice chair.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Frustrated with these two yet? Because I am!

Let's play "What's real in this chapter?":

\- C Train.  
\- 34th St. Penn Station.  
\- Museum of Modern Art (MoMA).  
\- Yes, even the penis chair is real. Look it up.  
\- The artist of aforementioned art piece, Yayoi Kusama.  
\- New Yorker Hotel.

Stay tuned for Chapter 5!


	5. Stacks

Illustration: "Stacks - Collab" by linkyiwakura  
Deviantart fanfiction: "A TASTE OF APPLE / Chapter 5: Stacks"

OC: Seth Packman, Amanda

Song chapter! Hooray! Featured in this chapter is one of my favorite songs, "Stacks" by Bon Iver. YouTube it. Read with it. Cry with it.

Okay, I will admit this chapter might be a little fanservice-y, but hey, I can't be the only one wondering what our favorite sexy pharaoh would look like in a suit...

Please enjoy. And also please go like/follow/support linkyiwakura's illustration on deviantart as well! I practically swooned and I think you might too. :D

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Stacks**

Papers turned in, performance evaluations done, final exams looming around the corner… it was another term at Juilliard coming to a close. One term closer to her dreams coming true.

Friday seemed to sneak up on Téa, suggestive of the fact that she really had no game plan on how to conduct herself during her time with the former pharaoh; though at the same time it was _excruciating_ getting through those few days, focused only on schoolwork while Atem was literally in the same city as her. Sometimes, time seemed to rush and to drag in the most paradoxically agitating manner.

She held up the silver paper wristband dangling from her right wrist, and the doorman permitted her entry into the backstage lounge from the side door, where the crew and the tournament duelists were enjoying refreshments before the final event. Atem was standing in the far corner, speaking to a woman holding a clipboard and a walkie-talkie.

Atem himself was dressed to the nines; he wore a black blazer over his matching black dress shirt and pants, with a charcoal vest for a two-tone appeal. Hanging from his neck, adding some tasteful contrast, was a deep blue tie, remarkably close to the color of the Domino High School uniform jacket for male students. Everything was clean, ironed, and fit every curve and corner of his body like a glove. Téa was used to seeing him in his more youthful leather look, or in the actual uniform, with silver and gold accessories hanging loosely from his wrists and the now-absent Millennium Puzzle dangling gaudily over his torso; though she was far from surprised at how _fetching_ he looked in his 'professional' attire as well.

Téa gulped. Her knees wobbled a bit. For Gods' sake, the man could wear anything and make it look like a simple accessory, yielding to his countenance…

Téa looked down at her own choice of clothing and scowled. Dark jeans, loose maroon knit sweater, brown ankle boots. She looked several leagues less formal than her host, and she suddenly felt embarrassed about not spending the extra time finding at least a flattering blouse or a fancy skirt. Of course, Atem decided at that moment to notice her.

"Téa!" He strode over to her, confident and suave as a young king. "Thank you for coming, I'm glad to see you here."

Téa smiled. "Thanks for having me!" She regarded her outfit sheepishly. "Sorry I didn't dress up, though."

He gave her ensemble a quick and discreet once-over. "You're just fine. Unless you plan on going out there to duel, you have nothing to worry about."

Téa shook her head, chuckling. "I think I'll stay on the sidelines and leave the dueling to you."

Atem smirked. "Just like old times, right?"

"Hey Mutuo!" called the woman Atem was speaking to earlier, "You're up in five minutes!"

Atem nodded her way, and turned back to Téa. "I have to go. I'll see you after the duel."

She smiled warmly. "I'll cheer for you like I always do."

Atem returned her smile with one of his own. "And I'll appreciate it, like I always do."

The dancer took her seat, about three rows back from Atem's dueling platform. She watched him curiously as he fiddled with the wireless microphone for a second, wondering with genuine curiosity what he was like in the position of an announcer or emcee. The role required qualities of a natural leader, which was no doubt right up his ally, in fact qualifying him above the vast majority of people alive today. The guy just _exuded_ authority, when it was time to assume the role.

But it also required the person to be charismatic and personable, conducting the events and festivities with an objective for fun and merriment. Truth be told, Téa knew him far too well to categorize him in the vicinity of that personality type. She pegged him as more of a quiet observer, intelligent and stoic, standoffish even; he preferred not to speak until he had something meaningful to say. It stood to reason that she was quite surprised at how remarkably well he was doing his job. Atem was always the man to rise to the challenge, no matter what it would entail or what the stakes were. He was energetic, charming and smooth, and even while Téa knew most of it was feigned, he roused the crowd with ease as if his reserved nature were only a forgotten memory of his past. Even from this distance, Téa noticed that he even held the microphone a considerable way away from his mouth when speaking into it. His voice was naturally so booming, even when whispering, that it could easily overwhelm the PA system. Details didn't escape him; they never did.

Oh, and that _suit…_

Téa fidgeted in her seat, blushing hotly, praying with all her might that he didn't happen to look over at that particular moment and catch her ogling him. She was never the type to gush over men in suits, thinking the cliché fetish was only fodder for shallow teenage gossip—until today, that is. Watching Atem take command of the arena with his godly voice in combination with his slimming dark suit attire was, to her eternal embarrassment, an _incredibly_ stimulating image to her…

"And now I will take my place opposite our dueling Champion, Seth Packman, for our final duel of the tournament. Are you ready, Seth?"

From the other end of the field, a young freckly boy's voice echoed from another microphone stationed on the opposite platform. "Ready!"

The duel sprang into action, and as Téa watched it unfold, her mind recalled the past tournaments she had spectated… back when Atem was not yet Atem, but Yami, Pharaoh, or Yugi's mysterious spirit mentor, or even before that-Yugi's "other self". Back when he was barely considered his own person. Back when the world was constantly under threat, and its safety was riding solely on Atem's shoulders through it all. He took on every single challenge he believed would get him closer to his precious memories, or to keeping his friends and the world safe from all these crazy villains and their freaky magic, oftentimes by putting himself in the line of fire when he thought necessary. Aside from a few rare exceptions, no one knew when he faltered. It was one of the many things that kept his air so regal, his aura so intense. They were the qualities expected of a king, a physical representation of the great Gods of Egypt, no less.

Téa remembered the first time she saw Atem, or rather, when she first heard his voice, deep as the night, reassuring her that she was safe. Her mind was still reeling from her concussion and the terrifying events that had taken place before in the deserted warehouse, but she was nevertheless able to open her eyes long enough to peer through blurry vision, to see who she thought was Yugi standing in front of her. Peripherally, she could see a figure lying morbidly on the floor at his feet: her attacker. Oh, how little of this hero she knew back then! That same voice would return to her ears, again and again, to defend her, to intimidate her enemies, to make her feel safe again—and it certainly wasn't Yugi's.

It was the same voice now booming into the arena, calling out commands to his monsters and offering light-hearted banter and encouragement to his young opponent. It was the same pride and trust in himself that kept his back tall, his mind sharp, and him in control of the duel from beginning to end. He dueled with his heart like always, but it was impossible to miss the delight in his face when little Seth fought back in the same vigor. The kid was quite talented, and he seemed to be having a blast dueling against who he very obviously revered as his idol.

For once, duels were fun, whether you were playing or spectating. For once, Téa didn't have to fear the outcome of the battle, for the sake of her friends, or the world. Or Atem himself.

Once this duel ended, no matter who won, Atem would still be there.

The closing ceremony was tediously long, as Atem had to call every single contestant to the main stage to receive a medal or consolation prize. Though Seth Packman lost the duel to "Yugi Mutuo", he still received a plaque for his victory in the tournament plus an oversized check to represent his scholarship to the Duel Academy. When the audience was finally dismissed and Atem was relieved of his duties, Téa rushed to him, pushing past the colossal line of awestruck fans and giggling fangirls waiting to get a picture with _her_ handsome Game King. He saw her approaching, and was about to say something when he was cut off by a rather forceful hug from the dancer.

"Téa?"

She ignored his inquiry, choosing instead to concentrate on the embrace, hugging him tightly with no intention of letting him go.

Atem tried again. "Is something the matter?"

While still holding on to him, Téa spoke quietly as an attempt to mask the shaking in her voice. "You're still here."

"Well of course I'm—" suddenly Atem knew what she meant. "…oh. Right."

Téa finally released him, but stayed at arm's length. "It was so thrilling to watch you duel again, Atem. It really was. It's just that… last time I watched you duel—"

"—I left you," he finished for her. His face turned solemn.

Téa refreshed her face with a wide grin. "But you're still here, like I said. I'm just…" Her smile faded quickly. She shied her face away as warm tears welled up in her eyes, "My God I'm such a crybaby, I'm sorry."

Atem drew her into another embrace, much gentler than Téa's initial approach. "You have nothing to apologize for. What we went through was a very emotional experience. Your feelings are more than appropriate."

Whether it was his sensitive, carefully chosen words, his enveloping muscled arms squeezing the anxiety away, or the feel of his throat vibrating with that sensual voice of his rumbling like a baritone serenade against her forehead, Téa felt significantly calmer.

"Let's make our way back," Atem suggested after a moment, releasing her slowly. He tugged lightly at his tie with his finger, loosening it some. "I need to get out of this suit."

Téa laughed, playfully poking his suit jacket. "That's too bad, you clean up real nice."

He smirked. "I'm flattered that you think so, but I cannot stand a minute longer in this stifling prison."

Téa wiped her tears and took Atem's extended hand, and together they weaved through the packed and eager crowd.

* * *

Atem emerged from the dressing room bathroom, dressed in street clothes once again. His full suit ensemble was enclosed in a garment bag and hung on a hanger, which he then placed on a garment rack by the door. He headed briskly down the long hallway, where he ran into the stage manager, the woman he was speaking with when Téa arrived earlier, walking opposite him.

"Knew I heard someone say you were bringing a date, Mutou," she teased.

"Oh, she's—" Atem stopped. He wasn't compelled to deny this claim for some reason. Having Téa considered to be his date felt more like a compliment rather than an embarrassment. He cleared his throat. "They say a lot of things around here, don't they?"

"Oh come on, Mutou, I _saw_ her. She's a _cutie_." The woman winked and nudged him in the arm with her elbow. "Of course no surprise to anyone here that the King of Games is such a hit with the ladies."

Atem laughed nervously, feeling his cheeks growing hot, and it likely wasn't from being in a warm suit all day long. He opened his mouth to reply, and realized he had no prepared response for such a comment, which made for a rather unconvincing counterargument. His hand went to rub his neck instead.

She snorted as she walked past him down the hallway. "She's waiting in the lounge. I told her you'd be right out."

"Thanks, Amanda. I'll see you next year?"

Amanda waved behind her with the walkie-talkie in her hand. "See you next year, _Casanova_." she called.

Atem shook his head and continued heading to where his "date" awaited him. He hardly expected being so obvious to anyone around him. If someone he barely knew could see it, surely Téa could have picked up on the signs as well…

* * *

Full of artisan pizza and wine, the dancer and the duelist strolled down the Manhattan sidewalk through the blossoming colorful night life scene, rosy-cheeked and bantering over frivolous things. The sunset chill felt refreshing on their faces in contrast with the boozy warmth in their bellies. Atem couldn't remember the last time he felt so carefree and full of pure, unadulterated joy. It was such an alien feeling to him, having been conditioned to anticipate danger at any waking moment for so long, that it felt almost surreal.

They turned the corner, when Téa suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. Her hand raised up to the height of her waist, eyes blankly staring ahead, indicating she was listening closely to something. Atem had only advanced a few paces ahead of her before noticing.

"What is it?" he asked softly.

A few seconds more passed, allowing Téa the listening time she needed before she finally answered, "I know this song."

Atem opened his ears as well, and picked up the simple rhythm of a guitar accompaniment playing from some speakers somewhere. Téa cast a glance towards the restaurant patio near them, presumably where the music was coming from.

 _This my excavation and today is kumran  
Everything that happens is from now on  
This is pouring rain  
This is paralyzed_

A male falsetto crooned a lullaby of a melody over the guitar, bringing a serene air to their little corner of the block. "It's a lovely song," Atem commented. Then, with pause, "Will you show me how to dance?"

Téa seemed surprised at his request, flustered even. "D-dance? Now? Right here?"

"Only if you want to," he offered. "But I thought it might be nice to dance to this song, since you seem to like it."

"Oh, I don't mind at all," Téa quickly amended. "I just didn't expect you to ask, that's all."

Atem turned to fully face her, aligning his feet opposite hers. He offered her his right hand, which she took to position high on her waist. Her own hand slid up his arm and rested on his shoulder. Finally, her right hand grabbed his left, rotating his hold until it comfortably cradled hers.

"Usually the male leads," she whispered, "but I can lead for now." She looked up at him, who was patiently waiting for further instruction. "So I'll move this foot here, and you'll move that foot there, and we'll just… you know… we'll move in a circle." A red blush colored her nose and cheeks. Concern reached the former pharaoh immediately upon noticing it.

"Should we stop?" he asked her. "If I am imposing on you, I apologize."

Téa lifted her head to look into his eyes. A hesitant smile emerged on her lips. "Trust me, you're not imposing. I mean, we're just dancing, right?"

Atem took a meaningful pause before responding. "Right."

They moved in a small circle, Atem taking tentative steps until he established something of a momentum. Téa was so light and graceful on her feet, he tried his best to match her delicate but precise movements. She, however, didn't seem as vested in the details of the dance as he did. It wasn't as if she were too inebriated, or even knew the steps so well it was effortless to her; rather, it was more like she was distracted. Her eyes were almost completely closed, her breathing steady and slow, the corner of her lips sagging into a small frown as she mouthed the lyrics as they were sung.

"Is everything alright?" Atem asked.

"Hmm?" Her eyes fluttered open, as if coming out of a lucid dream. "Yes, it's just that this song is not a happy one."

"Oh?"

Téa opened her eyes fully, and Atem was surprised to see melancholy reflecting in her sapphire orbs. "It's a Bon Iver song, called 'Stacks'. It basically makes a bunch of poker metaphors to express how devastating it can be to gamble for love… and lose."

"Oh." Atem hadn't paid too close attention to the lyrics, but it was a reasonable explanation to why Téa suddenly looked so gloomy. He closed his eyes and listened to the words as the soulful melody staggered over the strummed guitar in short phrases.

 _I keep throwing down two hundred at a time  
_ _It's hard to find it when you knew it  
_ _When your money's gone  
_ _And you're drunk as hell_

 _On your back with your racks as the stacks are your load  
In the back and the racks and the stacks of your load  
In the back with your racks and you're un-stacking your load  
_

As he listened, the song's natural lilt made him sway a bit, guiding his body naturally through the simple repetition of the steps. The allure of the tune completely betrayed the cryptic, morose lyrics. As much as he was enjoying himself, Atem felt the mood declining as they continued. "I suppose asking you to dance to this song in particular was not the best choice after all."

Still, neither indicated the desire to interrupt the dancing. Instead, Téa brought her cheek to rest against his, and their circle drew tighter, more intimate. His eyes closed, taking in the faint lavender scent from her hair.

"No, it's actually quite fitting, believe it or not," Téa answered in his ear.

"How so?" he asked, puzzled.

Téa sucked in a long breath, releasing it slowly. "When you left us… I mean, _really_ left us for good… I cannot begin to explain to you what that did to us. What it did to _me_."

He opened his eyes halfway. A jolt pained his heart. "I know."

"It was… difficult. I was having a hard time for a while. Well, we all had each other to help us get through it, but you know… eventually I had to come here for school."

 _On your back with your racks as the stacks are your load  
In the back and the racks and the stacks of your load  
In the back with your racks and you're un-stacking your load_

She continued. "This whole Bon Iver album helped me get through some of the tougher days. Especially this song. I have listened to it many, many times."

Atem hummed in understanding. "I see."

"It's an amazing thing when you can hear your own feelings in a song, written and sung by someone you've never met." She sighed softly.

"Is that what you were feeling? That you had lost a gamble?"

Téa laughed bitterly. "In a way. I lost because I never made the gamble in the first place."

Atem continued to guide them in their circle as he thought of what to say. "Tell me, Téa. If you could go back in time… if you got a second chance, would you take that risk?"

A moment passed before Téa answered tentatively. "I… I don't know. I didn't think I'd ever get a second chance."

"Let's speak hypothetically."

Téa tilted her head in thought. "You know… I have told myself many times that I would, if I could just be given the chance. But, listening to this song… I mean, the guy wrote the album in a cabin out in the middle of nowhere after his girlfriend broke up with him… after he gave his whole heart to her and she broke it. It's kind of discouraging. I mean... why pursue anything if the end result could be so devastating?"

"Not every gamble ends in loss," Atem murmured, slowing down their steady circle. Téa furrowed her brow in confusion, feeling the shift.

Atem pulled his face away from Téa's. She captured him in her gaze, and he was met with the same intense stare she had given him at Central Park. He had finally figured out why that particular look shook him so much. It was so incredibly similar to the first time she ever truly saw him, when she understood him as his own separate entity, before even _Yugi_ was aware of his presence. It was like she had x-ray vision—she could see right past flesh and bone and reach his soul within. While the others—oblivious to his existence for a long time—made it easy to hide in the shadows, Téa made him feel completely exposed. It was a feeling incredibly foreign to him after several thousand long years solitarily confined in the Millennium Puzzle—with only his amnesia, enveloping darkness, and endless empty doors to keep him company—to have someone _see_ him so clearly. When she looked at him then, and when she looked at him at this very moment, she saw only Atem, not Yugi. It amazed him.

Their faces drew together in tandem, so close they could smell the wine on the other's lips. Téa's freckles once again came into view. Atem's grip on her waist firmed, pulling her closer. His other hand released hers and found its way to her hair, his fingers acting as a French comb and pinning her soft locks against her scalp to clear her face…

…like drawing a curtain.

He had set the stage, and he waited for the dancer to come out and seize it.

 _This is not the sound of a new man or crispy realization  
It's the sound of the unlocking and the lift away  
Your love will be  
Safe with me…_

The guitar strummed a conclusive chord, and the circle creaked to a stop. Atem and Téa stood there on the sidewalk as the world turned obliviously around them. Téa's eyes slid closed, but she moved no further. Atem did not move either, though the feeling of her warm breath tickling his lips drove him mad with anticipation. He rigidly held himself in place, waiting for her to decide their fate.

 _Go on, Téa,_ he urged in his mind, _take a risk._

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

One more chapter to go! Ugh how much more of this bullcrap do we have left to endure? COME ON YOU FRICKIN' LOVEBIRDS.

List of things I do not own:

\- Madison Square Garden

\- Juilliard

\- "Stacks" by Bon Iver. Ugh. I WISH I wrote it.


	6. Destined Departure

Deviantart: A TASTE OF APPLE / Chapter 6: Destined Departure by pleasenoyaoi

Illustration: Destined Departure - [Collab] by linkyiwakura

Hooray! Conclusion!

Sorry it took so long, folks! We're both very busy people in our respective fields, so this one took a little extra time. I hope you enjoyed the ride through this tale of romance chasing and agonizing hell of a tease between our two beloved characters. Oh and... that chapter art... AHHH 3 linkyiwakura, you are indeed amazing. So happy to have worked on this with you!

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Destined Departure**

They were so very, very close.

Given their close proximity, Téa fully expected the gap to be closed right away. Atem seemed to always know exactly when to be assertive, and when to allow things to carry their own way forward—and even if he were internally floundering as cluelessly as she was, he certainly hid it much better than she. And yet, as she opened her eyes, she discovered that his face was poised just a breath's away from hers, and he made no move to take more than what she'd offered him.

The last of the guitar's ringing serenade faded to nothing, dissolving into the clutter of city noise. Téa suddenly felt exposed. Atem still made no move, frozen, waiting. His presence was overwhelming, it was making her head spin, and her heart couldn't beat faster than it already was.

And then it hit her.

 _He is letting me choose._

Curling her fingers over the hip of his coat, Téa pulled herself forward, trembling, doubting.

Just as she braced for the sensation of his lips meeting hers, an outside force struck her in the back, sending her face into Atem's chest and thumping heartbeat. Both jumped from the sudden interruption, startled gasps slipping from their throats.

"Fucking kids, get out of the way!" shouted an older man with a scraggly grey beard, shoving impatiently past them. Another impatient New Yorker.

It was, to say the least, anti-climactic. The chemistry, the build-up, the rising heat of the moment blazing like a furnace, brought to a cold halt.

Both Atem and Téa stared indignantly after the man. Téa narrowed her eyes irritably. "What an ass."

Atem returned his gaze to her, and Téa was dealt her dilemma all over again, suddenly arrested by an instinct she had unconsciously subdued within herself. Atem opened his mouth to say something—perhaps to the effect of agreement or a retort of some kind—when Téa quickly wedged her hand into his scarf, cupping the nape of his neck and pulling his face to hers, finally closing the gap that separated her from years of impossible fantasies and buried desires.

Their lips met in wild collision. Though there was little effective resistance on his part, Téa could feel the muscles in Atem's neck tighten against her fingers coupled with a surprised grunt. As quickly as her uncertainty surfaced, however, it retreated, as his arms fully encircled her back and pressed their bodies flush together. His fingers raked up the back of her scalp and grabbed hold of her hair. Unbridled elation washed over her, warming her from head to toe in the best possible way.

Atem pulled away first, but only to reacquaint their lips so that they fully fit each other's. This tantalizing rush… it made Téa weak all over. He looked better, felt better, _tasted_ better than she had dreamed he would. All the years of imagining this happening would never, ever compare to the real thing. It was _literally_ breathtaking how Atem handled her. He drew a soft whimper from her throat, again and again, as he caressed her lips with his with tender touches. Every move he made served to elevate the experience, for both of them. It was a dream coming to fruition, to share a kiss with him, the great Pharaoh, the King of Games, the guardian of her heart. Téa felt her knees wanting to buckle, though the hold he had on her secured her enough to stay upright.

The release had to come eventually, or Téa might've passed out from the lack of air. She released him and they parted slowly, panting at each other's' flushed faces. Téa looked up at Atem, seeing his walls truly dismantled for the first time and up close. His amethyst eyes fixed a half-lidded affectionate gaze on her. His breathing was labored and shallow. He withdrew his hand from her hair to glide the back of his fingers along the side of her neck and jawline, light as a feathered wing. It tickled, but Téa did not mind; in fact, as he continued, it made her shiver, and she loved every second of it.

"Téa," Atem purred, "I've been waiting a long time for you to do that."

Téa stared back at him, full of wonder. The euphoria that coursed through her, underscored by the sweet baritone of his voice, was highly inebriating, making it difficult for words to come to her. "Really?"

Atem nodded slowly, as if he were still swimming in the moment. "Yes," he confirmed through a hoarse whisper.

"I never knew…" Téa murmured. "I… I've been attracted to you for a while now. A long while."

"It makes me very happy to know that, Téa." His thumb rested below her ear, receiving her pulse hammering against his palm. "I wonder if your very light was the calling that my soul needed to return. In fact… I'm certain that it was."

Téa grinned. "Perhaps destiny is not through with you yet," she suggested, echoing Ishizu's words. She waited impatiently for his acknowledgement—which presented itself as a small smirk—before leaning forward and kissing him again. She felt him smile against her lips just a moment before he gently pushed her off of him, creating space between them that she was reluctant to oblige.

"We need to get off this sidewalk," he said.

Téa giggled, suddenly remembering how exposed their display of affection was. "Yeah, let's get out of here."

Atem looked around them for a moment. The look on his face indicated a lack of approval of their current location. "Where shall we go?"

"My apartment is just down that way," she gestured down the street.

He slipped his hand over hers, and their fingers immediately intertwined. "Lead the way."

* * *

Atem and Téa shared the walk back to Téa's apartment together in a thick, suspenseful silence, a more intense variety of their walk back from Central Park the other night. Every so often Téa would glance out in the street; she desperately wished to hail a cab to expedite the progress, though judging by the state of traffic, they could make it slightly faster on foot, if they were quick about it.

"You're walking quite fast," remarked Atem, smirking knowingly. "Are you in a hurry or something?"

Though Téa was humored by him teasing her, it did not help the infatuation bubbling up inside her that quickened her step. If Atem's sultry voice paired with a calm but suggestive expression didn't send blood pounding in her erogenous zones before, it certainly did now. She returned his smirk with one of her own. "Try and keep up," she challenged, "and maybe you'll find out."

Needless to say, Atem had no problem keeping up with her pace, especially when encouraged like that. In fact, the motivation drove him almost ahead of her. It became a race to the finish line, the winner taking the pride that came with it. It seemed like an eternity before they reached the front door of her building and ascended the steps to her unit.

Téa didn't even get the chance to retrieve her keys from her bag, as she found herself being twisted by the shoulders and slammed roughly against her door. The impact elicited a sharp gasp, giving Atem the perfect opportunity to strike with another passionate kiss. Strong hands clasped hers and pinned them to the door on either side of her head. Téa's head was pressed to the door as he deepened the kiss, causing her to whimper into his mouth. His tongue prodded at her teeth, and she let him in without a second thought. He explored her thoroughly, all the while pressing the length of his entire body against hers.

Up until this very moment, Téa would've never guessed that she loved being ravaged like this, pressed to the wall with no means of escape, being devoured so greedily. She supposed it was because she needed to wholeheartedly trust the man for her to allow him to do that, and it was more than obvious why Atem would be the one to help bring this secret desire of hers to light. Between the years of courageous acts of rescue and unshaken loyalty proven over and over again, there was no one else in the world she trusted more. And, Gods, it felt _divine_.

Suddenly, Atem's weight and warmth were gone, and Téa stayed leaning against the door, supported only by her shaky legs, breathless. The pharaoh stood from her at arm's length, attempting to regain his breath and composure, flushed in his high cheeks and bridge of his nose. He watched her ravenously. "Sorry."

Téa let her head droop, digging her keys out of her purse. "No, don't be sorry about _that_." She turned to unlock the door, feeling her heart thunder against her chest. "Though… I will say that you are being ridiculously impatient."

She heard him chuckle behind her. "I've been waiting such a long time for the answer to my soul's fulfillment"—she heard his voice coming closer, his hands finding her waist and his lips grazing her neck, his golden bangs tickling her shoulder—"and now that I've found it, you expect me to wait until you open your door?"

Atem managed to catch a piece of flesh in his mouth as Téa finally unlocked the latch on her door, and her whole body stiffened as he sunk his teeth into her neck. She yelped, feeling waves of pleasure course through her, momentarily losing the strength and concentration to push her door open until he helped her with his own hand. The pair shuffled inside the apartment. Téa tossed her keys and bag on the kitchenette counter. She shed her coat as Atem shed his, both sending them to the floor, kicking off their shoes simultaneously. As soon as she turned around, Atem crashed his lips against hers, forcing his tongue into her mouth. This time, Téa took the initiative, and sucked on his tongue with her lips and teeth. Evidently unprepared, he grabbed hold of her back, digging his fingertips into her sweater. He groaned low in his throat from sheer pleasure, muffled by the entrapment of her mouth. Oh, lord, how good his hard body felt against her, reacting to her every move to pleasure him…

And speaking of _hard_ …

Whether it was by her or Atem's doing, Téa wasn't sure, but nonetheless her thigh came in contact with a hard bulge imprisoned in his pants. She gently floated her leg over it, massaging it as she continued to draw his tongue further in her mouth. She felt his knees buckle hard after a short minute, bringing them both to collapse on her bed, whose enormous presence was all too appealing of an invitation. Shirts were peeled off, flesh met flesh, hands explored every valley and curve on the other, hearts beat fiercely under the exhilaration. Atem's skin, though slightly clammy from exertion and arousal, was laden with goosebumps. She ran her hands over his arms lovingly, highly stimulated by the feeling of his biceps writhing beneath her palms as his hands fondled her. Kisses became short and sloppy and desperate, as they needed to catch breaths more frequently due to waves of pleasure constantly roaring over them.

Téa felt Atem lifting up his leg, resting his knee on the bed and grinding against her as he kissed her. She moaned, and counteracted by wrapping her opposite leg over his hip and pressing her hands onto his back, feeling his strong muscles strain as he pushed himself onto her. One of her hands descended to feel at his glutes. Together they joined in rhythm, panting and gasping and letting each other's names slip through between heated breaths.

An extra stimulating grind disoriented Atem for a second, giving Téa the perfect opportunity to fasten her hands to his bare shoulders and forcefully roll him onto his back, with her towering over him. Once she had him where she wanted him, she couldn't help but giggle at the sight. Atem obviously did not expect the sudden aggression, and what resulted was a—frankly adorable—wide-eyed shocked expression on his face, accompanied by heavy panting and a glowing blush. His blonde bangs were the last to arrive, bouncing in front of his eyes, which Téa quickly corrected with her fingers. Looking at him, handsome as sin in his shirtless state, it was almost too much. She ran a hand over the center of his toned chest and abs. He allowed her to roam, simply watching her with a quiet lustful look in his eyes.

* * *

 _Beeeeep!_

Any normal, rational person would have simply ignored a text during intimate bedroom activity, however it seemed that Atem still had somewhat of an impulse to check no matter what, in case anyone he knew was in danger. He pushed himself from Téa, removing her hand from his flesh despite how wonderful it felt. He knelt on the floor to retrieve his phone from his pants pocket.

[Text from 2126852094]:  
Your driver is confirmed to pick you up tomorrow morning at 8:30AM at the following pick-up location: 481 8th Ave. New York, NY 10001. Your confirmation number is #322434. Thank you for choosing NYC Taxis!

 _Well… at least it wasn't someone in danger,_ thought Atem.

A painful wave of reality swept over him, sobering the mood significantly. He let his phone slide from his hand, which fell to land on his pants with a soft _thump_. Téa picked up on his grim expression immediately.

"What's wrong?" she inquired.

Atem frowned and sighed. "I have to leave tomorrow," he answered simply.

Téa was quiet for a while. She knew, but evidently had forgotten about it in the heat of the moment, as Atem did. "Right."

As his arousal dimmed, a feeling of doubt and regret crept in its place. He looked back at Téa, and immediately heard her voice ring in his memory from the day he passed on to the afterlife, like an answering machine he couldn't turn off.

" _Pharaoh… I know that walking through that door means your spirit will finally be free, and it's all for the best. But it doesn't seem fair. I mean, I feel like we were all just getting to know you! In fact, you were just beginning to know yourself, and now you're being taken away from us!"_

"Atem?"

" _I know we should be happy for you, but it's really hard to do that when you're losing your best friend and you don't understand why it has to be this way…"_

"…Atem?"

Téa's voice was faint as Atem recalled a more recent memory: Téa's sensitive expression at Madison Square Garden, when she clung to him after the duel.

" _You're still here."_

" _It was so thrilling to watch you duel again, Atem. It really was. It's just that… last time I watched you duel…"_

"Perhaps…" he finally said out loud, "…perhaps we should stop."

Téa furrowed her brow. "Why? What's the matter?"

Atem thought of how to articulate his feelings, confusing as they were. His erection, still as insistent as before, served as a terribly nagging distraction. He himself was surprised at his own ability to speak through it. Nevertheless, he held himself in check.

"I'm leaving you again," he stated flatly. "and I wish not to hurt you. Again."

He heard Téa snort bitterly in the back of her throat. "You're already mostly there."

Atem nodded, but still kept his expression stoic. "I know. But perhaps it is unwise to… indulge ourselves so impulsively. Especially when it does not change the outcome."

"Atem…"

The former pharaoh looked up. Téa had sunken to the floor with him, and her hand reached for his face. He let her hand settle there, enjoying the gentle caress.

"I love you."

Those three little words, frequently tossed around without significance in today's society, were heavy with power and emphasis as they slipped from her mouth. Her eyes stared hard at him, adding sincerity to the sentiment, holding his attention with silent command.

"Why?"

Her hand descended to his collarbone, absent-mindedly dragging her knuckles over it. "Do you really need a reason?"

Atem said nothing, only dropping his eyes to the floor.

"In short… whenever I was in danger, it was your voice I heard before everything was okay again. You became what it meant to feel safe… protected… loved. It was your courage that inspired courage in me to pursue my dreams, even if it seemed impossible at the time. You're so brave, confident, selfless, strong… everything I wanted to be."

Atem gazed at her disbelievingly. "Téa, I am flattered by your esteem, but do you realize that it was _you_ who inspired those qualities in _me_?"

Téa blinked back at him, speechless.

"Téa, you have enough strength for the both of us, you always have. You did exactly what you promised yourself those many years ago, you went after your dreams. You were so sure of yourself that day, when you entered that dance battle in the arcade. I was completely in awe of you." He motioned to her studio, representing the city of New York. "And here you are, following your heart."

Téa leaned forward and kissed him. "My heart is with you. It has been for a long time."

Atem stared at her lips, a frown settling on his own. "It can't follow me home."

"Yes, it can. Because your home is still here in the physical realm, unlike before. Things are different now."

"But the distance…" he murmured, but Téa cut him off with another kiss.

"…is small beans compared to before," she concluded for him. She smiled, eyes flashing with hope. She looked stunning.

Atem returned her smile. "If that is how you feel, then I owe you a confession as well. I love you, I truly do."

He cut her off before she could respond. "But, please, stay here and finish school. Make your dream come true first."

Téa's face fell for a moment, though quickly brightened again. "Alright. But I will come visit during the holidays. We can make this work."

"Yes, we can, I am now quite sure of it."

Their lips reunited.

* * *

An unwelcome shrill pealed through the morning haze. It rang again, adding to the distant cacophony of the morning commute traffic outside. Atem withdrew his arm from Téa's bare torso and rolled over to turn off the alarm. The driver would be at the hotel in an hour.

"Already?" mumbled Téa.

Atem rose from the bed, letting the sheets fall off his nude frame. He sighed. "Unfortunately."

Téa sat up to join him, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She looked positively beautiful in her naked glory, especially with numerous markings of various size, shape, and color scattered all over her fair skin.

Atem also had one or two of his own. A large one darkened the junction of his neck and shoulder; that one in particular was a side-effect of their joint orgasm the night before. Téa caressed it softly with her fingers, tracing the markings of her own teeth on his skin. "I'm going to miss you," she whispered.

Atem took her hand from his neck and tenderly kissed it. "And I you."

He gathered his clothes, scattered all over the floor. It was actually sort of amusing to have to travel across the room several times to locate another loose article of clothing, sometimes buried under Téa's. They were certainly quite indiscriminate when discarding them the previous night.

Finally dressed, he idly stood by the door, as he waited for Téa to find her robe so that she could walk him down to the lobby of her building. She glowed from the morning sun rays through the window, and it saddened him greatly that he had to leave, and within a strict time crunch no less. They descended the stairs in silence. Atem turned around one final time, holding the lobby entrance door open with his foot.

"Call me when you get home, please," Téa pleaded. Her discontent at his departure was plain to hear.

"It will be very late here when I do," he argued.

Téa shook her head. "I don't care. I'll be awake." Tears were lining her eyes already. She quickly wiped them away, sniffling.

Atem nodded. He understood the reason. "Very well, I will. Farewell, Téa."

"I love you."

"And I love you, too."

Their last kiss was heavy with longing, the finality of it making it harder to let go. They clung to each other, as if Atem were heading to the Afterlife again. Only the existence of modern technology making long-distance communication feasible, along with the promise of Téa's holiday visit, kept them in the present, hopeful for the future.

The morning air was crisp and cold on his tingling lips as Atem headed down the sidewalk to the train station. He did not hear the lobby door close; he knew Téa was watching him go, just like the first night at the train station. He forced himself to face forward—if he looked back, he might've… who knows.

His phone alerted him of an incoming text message, pulling him out of his daze.

[Text from YUGI MUTUO]:  
So, do you owe me wine or what?

Atem laughed out loud to himself. Yugi always knew.

END

* * *

:DDDDDDDD

Epilogue maybe? We'll see...


	7. Epilogue

Illustration: TBA

Hi friends! Happy New Year! I got an overwhelming response requesting an epilogue, so here is what you asked for!

I tried to get one in for Christmas, but I myself got insanely busy during that time and didn't want to spit out a rushed, half-assed mess to conclude this story that I (and linkyiwakura) worked so hard on. I still didn't get to edit this one as much as I hoped to, but I wanted to get something out before the ball drops in my time zone (Pacific Coast Time). Hopefully it's not too bad. I might revise it later, but for now... whee!

P.S. I'm posting this chapter as the ball is dropping in New York! Heh...

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Téa never thought that she would be the one in a t-shirt and leggings while everyone else was shivering in their parkas and scarves. The coldest it ever got in Domino City was around 30 degrees, and even that got people gossiping about the impending apocalyptic ice age. But after spending enough time in the subtropical climate of New York City, where the winter months often dropped to single digits (or lower outside the city), even a thin sweatshirt was enough to make her sweat in her own home.

The jetlag was still lingering, but she didn't mind. It wasn't enough to stop her from seizing these days, these wonderful days, that she waited seven long months for.

Arm in arm with her beloved former pharaoh, Téa strolled down the sidewalk into downtown Domino. Many roads were closed off to make room for the New Year's Eve parade scheduled to move through the town that evening, ringing in the new year with small floats and young citizens with champagne and noisemakers. Christmas decorations had been taken down and replaced with a New Year theme, but with the same festive spirit. The saccharine aroma of gingerbread and peppermint treats floated thickly through the air. A student jazz trio from Domino City College was swinging a Leroy Anderson tune for tips in the mall courtyard, attracting a modest crowd.

Nostalgia washed over her as she and Atem walked by the high school, the diner where she used to work, and the arcade where the boys routinely spent their allowances, and one of many stops she and Atem had made on their first 'date' those many years ago, albeit the unorthodox circumstances that led them there. She glanced at Atem, who was gazing wistfully at the front entrance as if recalling the same memory.

"Where it all began," Atem remarked softly.

"Yeah, that was so long ago," added Téa. The dance revolution game seemed to have gotten more popular and had been moved to the front of the arcade by the entrance, though it looked like a newer, updated version. The synthesized dance music the kids were battling on was a remix of a pop song that had just been released a few months ago, as opposed to the more dated song Téa herself had danced to when she faced Johnny Steps in high school.

"You were great that day," said Atem. "Just watching you perform showed me what true passion and confidence really looked like."

Téa smiled adoringly at her companion. "Thank you. It's funny to think about… back then, dancing just seemed like a pipe dream. I had no idea if I was any good, much less good enough to go to school for it."

"And look where you are now," Atem responded, "a third year student at the most prestigious arts school in America. You are the golden example of what hard work and belief in yourself can get you."

She wagged a finger at him. "I haven't gotten there yet. Just another three semesters, and we'll see where all this will lead to."

A plucky girl of about twelve years of age, the unbeaten champion for the past five or so rounds, hopped off the dance platform and confidently approached Téa as she watched. "Wanna play?"

Téa stepped back a pace, not expecting the sudden invitation. "No thanks."

The girl looked crestfallen. "Do you know how to play? I'm really good and can show you how!"

Téa turned to Atem, suppressing a smile. "It's almost not even fair."

He quirked an eyebrow. "I don't think she is going to give up. Perhaps you could humor her."

She giggled behind her hand. "I feel so bad… you're right though."

As predicted, Téa completely blindsided the poor unsuspecting kid with incredibly fast and precise movements, maintaining a perfect score throughout the game. She quickly gained the attention and favor from her audience of tweens. But instead of stalking off in despair like Johnny Steps, her opponent instead seemed to be completely in awe of her.

"Wow, that was amazing!" she squealed, "I didn't know you were an actual dancer!"

Téa laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head. "Ha, well, I'm not an 'actual' dancer yet. I'm still a student."

The girl seemed unfazed by Téa's modesty. "But you're so good! When I grow up I want to dance just like you!"

She smiled down warmly at her, seeing much of her younger self in this spirited girl and remembering how excited she had once been to play this very game. "Well, thank you! I know you can do it, if you just put your heart into it, and never give up!"

The girl's eyes widened with delight. "Okay, I can do that!"

The girls high-fived, and the couple exited the arcade, leaving the girl to battle her new challengers with newfound inspiration.

"I believe you just inspired the next generation of Téa Gardener's," Atem whispered, chuckling softly.

Téa nodded, laughing into the winter breeze. "You might be right."

Atem started to take the lead, steering them into a different direction, puzzling Téa. "How about some coffee?" he asked.

Téa quirked an eyebrow. Atem had never been the one to suggest getting beverages. "Coffee? I mean, sure! Domino Coffee Leaf is just a block down that way if that's what you had in mind."

"I _did_ have that in mind, as a matter of fact. That was where we went to get coffee that day you took me to the museum."

She looked at him in wonder. "Oh wow… you remember."

A small smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth. "I know I was a bit _moody_ that day, but I was paying more attention than you think."

* * *

With foam cups full of hot coffee, the pair sought out the table next to the east window, the same one where they had sat before. They nonverbally shared a nostalgic smile—the last time they sat at this table together, Téa was still on the journey to fully realizing her heart's dream of becoming a dancer. And Atem, the nameless spirit of the Millennium Puzzle at the time, was struggling with his self-induced amnesia and resulting identity crisis. Meanwhile, malevolent rogues hellbent on power and revenge against him were waiting in the wings, scheming to capture and kill him to satisfy centuries-old vendettas against him and his family line that he didn't even know about. He was compelled by destiny, though he had no idea where it was about to take him, or exactly how dangerous the path.

It was a different time, the calm before the storm, and Téa was more than relieved that the world seemed to stabilize since then, and no one was in that magnitude of danger again.

In fact, things were different in many ways since the days preceding Battle City; alongside nostalgia came the less savory homesickness, when everyone was together and helping each other through their toughest trials. She missed Yugi. She missed Joey and Tristan. It seemed now, everyone had moved on, following their own dreams just as she was following hers.

Yugi was going to trade school at the local art institute to become a game designer. Joey moved outside the city, away from his abusive father for good, to be closer to his sister and save up for college. Tristan got a sports scholarship for football at a four-year university a few hours' drive from Domino. Bakura was getting his GE's at Domino City College while slowly but successfully gaining his sanity back with the help of a skilled psychologist and support from his friends. Mai Valentine was spearheading her own growing 'Dueling Dames' initiative to get more women involved in competitive dueling, and was the most popular female promotional model for KaibaCorp's new duel disks. Duke Devlin had gone global with his Dungeon Dice Monsters game and was travelling the world to oversee its expansion, promising to premiere and promote Yugi's first original game release.

And Atem… the most dramatic transformation of all.

First an ancient, powerful, god-wielding pharaoh.

Then a martyr for his country, cutting his young life short for the sake of his people.

Then a lost spirit, prisoner in an ancient golden artifact for thousands of years.

Then a justice-seeking vigilante and dark alter ego for Yugi, in a foreign place in a foreign time, with no name.

Then a man desperately following the dangling carrot that was his true identity and past memories… a dangling carrot that led him through much danger, sacrifice, and growth.

Then a pharaoh once more, sealing the evil forces away for good.

Then a soul departing for the afterlife, with Yugi as the beneficiary of his greatness.

And now, finally, he became who he really was meant to be—a young man seeking an ordinary life, driven by the love for his friends to return to them. To fulfill a new destiny, to finish his story the proper way, to live as a human and experience life and love that he fought for.

Téa felt honored to be a part of it.

It was at that moment that Téa realized that she had been staring blankly at her date for several minutes, brought back from her wandering thoughts by the warmth of Atem's hand covering hers. "Are you alright?" he asked gently.

Téa nodded, smiling to reassure him. "Yes. I was just remembering, that's all."

"We are taking quite a trip down memory lane today," he noted, "and a lot has happened since then. And we will continue to grow as we move ahead."

He reached into his coat, and pulled out a folded manila envelope. Unfolding it, he placed it on the table between them, and pushed it towards Téa.

"I have one more Christmas present for you."

Téa blinked at the slightly-curled brown folder, furrowing her brow. She gave Atem an inquisitive look, to which Atem responded only by casually sipping his coffee with a small grin on his lips. With shaky fingers, she opened the envelope and pulled out a small packet of papers, three photocopied sheets stapled together at the corner. After turning the papers right-side up to read it, a single line of bold letters at the top grabbed her attention instantly.

* * *

 **RESIDENTIAL LEASE AGREEMENT*  
[*standard rental lease agreement pursuant to all existing and current rental laws, landlord-tenant laws, and housing codes of the City of New York]**

* * *

She looked up, seeking confirmation of what she was reading. Atem simply watched her wordlessly.

"This is a New York address," she said after a minute of silent reading. He nodded, still staying nothing, waiting patiently for her to read further.

"And it says… January 1st. That's tomorrow!"

"Have you wondered why I insisted that we spend the holidays at _your_ parents' house?" Atem finally asked, not waiting for an answer. "If you had come over just once, you would have deduced that I was up to something. In fact, I am already mostly moved in."

Téa's blue eyes snapped wide open. "Already moved in? How?"

"It helps when you maintain a simple lifestyle and don't have a lot to begin with," he answered calmly, "but it was still a challenge to keep all this from you, and it was difficult to be in the same city as you and stay off your radar. Not to mention that I wanted to see you very much."

The gravity of his decision was starting to take root, and her voice trembled. "You're… you're moving to New York?"

Atem's smile grew to a proud wide grin, and confirmed with a single nod. "When the clock strikes midnight tonight, it will be a new year, and I will officially be a resident of New York." His shoulders relaxed slightly; he looked very relieved, no doubt from no longer having to keep this all a secret.

As elated as Téa was, all that could come to her mind was a long list of objections. "But you have a life here… what about Yugi and Mr. Mutuo? How will you work? New York is such a different place from Domino…"

"Yes, it is," he interrupted, "but to answer your question, as an emcee and competitive duelist I often travel for work, so for that, my place of residence is not important. Additionally, shortly after the tournament I emceed in New York City, I was offered a part-time position as a coach and clinician at the Duel Academy, and I accepted upon the condition that they place me at their satellite campus in Brooklyn."

"Oh!" she squeaked, knowing full well the prestige of the Duel Academy institution. "Congratulations, how cool!"

He took her hand once more, squeezing it softly. "Thank you."

Her face fell slightly. "I'm sure Yugi will miss you, though…"

"Yes, but Yugi is a grown man now, in pursuit of his own life goals and aspirations. Of course we will miss each other, but both he and his grandfather understand my decision and have helped me a great deal along the way. It just didn't make sense for me to stay here, when I've wanted to return to your side ever since I left last spring." He looked her in the eye, his violet irises glowing handsomely from the pale overcast light spilling through the window. "This was the first major life decision I've made on my own since returning, and I couldn't be more confident that it is the right one."

Téa simply couldn't speak; her words failed her as she processed the information given to her. The man she loved made a huge sacrifice without her knowledge, just to be with her. She had never felt so whole, so blissfully happy, so important to someone. Her lips trembled and tears welled up in her eyes. "I love you," she whispered, her voice breaking.

"I love you, too." He kissed her hand. His lips were still warm from the coffee. "There's one more thing."

"Huh?"

He averted his eyes momentarily. "If one day you ever find yourself… unsatisfied with your own living situation…"

Téa quietly gasped. "Atem…"

"Only if and when you are comfortable doing so," he quickly added, "but the offer will stay on the table, should you decide to take it."

Suddenly overwhelmed with emotion, Téa withdrew her hand from his grasp to wipe her tears, which were now falling freely. "You're the best," she struggled to speak through her choked voice. When her face was clear, her hands descended to hold both of his. "I'm so happy. Thank you. Of _course_ I want to move in with you! My lease is month to month, and I'll have time to move my stuff over in March during spring break. Is that alright?"

Atem nodded. "Of course. I'm looking forward to sharing a home with you." He set aside the papers and envelope, and leaned forward slightly. Téa met his face in the middle for a slow, tender kiss. They parted after a long minute, and Atem reached for her cheek to push away one last stray tear with his thumb.

"Happy New Year, Téa," he said with his most endearing smile.

Téa stroked his face lovingly with her hand, her sapphire eyes sparkling and her heart full of joy. "Happy New Year, Atem."

END

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the now completed "A Taste of Apple" story, and Happy New Year, friends!

xo ALG


End file.
